Witch Hunt
by KyngFysher
Summary: Rulu is a mysterious girl being held custody at Shibusen in hopes that the staff can track down the witch mass. Can Maka and her friends break Rulu's ice and find out her past...and the true powers of witches?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCs. HEH, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY IN A LONG TIME, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**~KYNGFYSHER**

Chapter 1

Stein-sensei's class only meant one thing, each day and every day: dissections.

"I- I don't know if I can do this, Soul." Maka said, suspending the knife over the new to-be dissected victim, which she refused to look at.

"Hey hold it steady!" said Soul, snatching the surgical knife away from Maka, "You're messing up our project, and it'll look uncool!" Maka sighed and turned away as Soul went to work. With his 'cool' thing, sometimes it was hard to be his meister, let alone his dissection partner. She swiveled her head to observe the other students, who were having less trouble, save Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Ah? Why did the damn animal squirt liquid into my face! It dares defy the man who will exceed God?"

"Black Star, amputating the eye isn't on the list…."

"Shut up, Tsubaki, just watch my bigness!"

Maka sweat dropped and turned around. Black Star and his bigness, Maka really felt sorry for the docile Tsubaki. Maka was about to attempt a look at the 'project' when something sitting next to Stein-sensei's desk caught her eye.

"Hey Soul, who do you think she is?" Soul raised his head to look at where Maka was staring. He wrinkled his nose.

"I hope that will NOT be our next dissection project." He said with disgust at the thought. Maka shook her head.

"I don't think Stein would do that, even if he did operate on Papa. Then again, she doesn't look like a new student here either."

What was next to Stein's desk? There was a cage, containing a girl. She had semi-tan skin with long black hair tied into a side ponytail. Her toffee colored shirt was tattered at the sleeves, but the rest was fine, and she was wearing black shorts with white stockings. Two spikes sat on her shoulders and on her wrists were sharp spikes on a metal wristband. Her nails seemed threatening too.

"Why would he put a student in a cage next to his desk like all of the demon god would get her anyway?" questioned Soul. Maka shook her head again.

"She looks kind of depressed, maybe we should ask Stein after class?" suggested Maka. Soul shrugged.

"Right after we finish this mess," he said, pointing toward their 'project'. Maka took a peek.

"I think I'm going to….excuse me." Maka ran out of the room, her face green.

"So. Uncool." Soul said, turning back to the 'project'.

"Stein-sensei, I was wondering, who is that girl in the cage?" Maka asked, as Stein polished what was left of his glasses at his desk. It was afterschool, when all but a few students stayed behind. Stein put on his glasses, lit a cigarette, and then turned toward the girl in the cage.

"You mean her?" Stein questioned. Maka nodded, and Soul just grunted. Stein got up, and pushed his round glasses up his nose, looking all serious.

"I was waiting for reliable and experienced students like you to come along and ask me about the new project." Maka and Soul exchanged glances of horror. Stein chuckled.

"Just kidding! My, you guys are so easy to tease! But anyway, this is more serious than I'm portraying it." Stein swopped in on either of their faces, as if inspecting their appearance.

"Can I trust you two?" Stein interrogated. Maka saluted.

"Hai! Stein-sensei, you can always trust Soul and I, right?" Maka turned expectedly to Soul, who just grunted again. Stein nodded, satisfied.

"Her name is Rulu." Stein said, gesturing to the girl. "She was caught used as a weapon when some Shibusen students were attacking a _few _witches." Stein expressed the word few. "Yes that's right. Why would a group of witches be together? We sense a connection with all witches from this girl, but have not managed to get a single word from her." Maka cocked her head questioningly.

"Couldn't you read her soul?" Maka questioned. Stein shook his head.

"You try." He said. Maka turned her head towards Rulu, closed her eyes, and flashed them open.

Nothing.

"Eh? I can't sense anything from this girl!" exclaimed Maka.

"Look closer." instructed Stein. Maka studied Rulu.

"I see it! I see it! It is…" Maka squinted, "smaller than a pea."

"That's right," sighed Stein, "She's such a weak weapon; no wonder the witch who was wielding her abandoned her. Rulu's also on the verge of death too. Why don't you try talking to her?" Maka nodded, then grabbed Soul's arm and dragged him toward Rulu.

"Hi!" greeted Maka cheerfully. Rulu didn't budge.

"I don't think you're helping that much." muttered Soul. Maka shot him a dirty look.

"Then YOU try, Mr. Cool." requested Maka sarcastically. Soul shrugged and turned away.

"Hey, Black Star! What's up?" Maka turned around to see Soul and Black Star slapping a high-five. She snapped a wave a Tsubaki, who nodded and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maka asked.

"Oh, us? Stein-sensei just wanted to give me a quick tutoring session." said Black Star. He glanced at Rulu.

"Who's that? One of Stein's new experiments?" questioned Black Star.

"Nah, just a weapon held in custody." said Soul, "Maka's trying to talk to her. Apparently she's just come from witches." Black Star laughed.

"Eh? Who is scared of just a band of witches? Not me, the witches should be terrified of my bigness!" Black Star bellowed laughter, when Tsubaki tapped him on the shoulder.

"Black Star…" Tsubaki gestured toward Rulu, who was shaking.

"Witch, witch, witches….." Rulu muttered. Her body tensed, her back hunched, excess black hair covering her eyes. "Witch, witch, witches…."

"Rulu…" Maka said, reaching her hand out to her.

"WITCH!" Rulu hissed. Suddenly, spikes erupted on her arms and shoulders, covering her limbs. She raised her head toward Maka, her eyes wide open. Two black abysses stared back at Maka, as if threatening to suck her in.

"Maka!" Soul cried and grabbed her arm, hauling her back. Maka turned to Soul and smiled weakly.

"I'm alright, Soul. Stein-sensei said she wasn't too powerful of a weapon anyway, I'll manage." Stein walked over to the group.

"Well, at least you all managed to get a word out of her. I'll take it from here. You all should go home now." The students nodded and they all exited the room.

"Someone's moody." Remarked Black Star as they walked down the hallway. Actually, it was more of Black Star strutting forward and the others following.

"But you shouldn't think ill of her" Tsubaki quickly said, "After all, it does seem she had a rough time. And she seems so lonely; I wonder who her meister was?" Black Star thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I can't imagine life without Tsubaki either." Black Star noted. Tsubaki slightly blushed, and Maka nodded.

"My life too…." Soul trailed off.

"Yo. What's up?" The Shibusen students looked to see whomever else: Death the Kid, with Liz and Patti following him.

"Hey, Kid!" Black Star said, "Whatcha doing at afterschool hours?" Kid just shrugged and calmly walked over to the group.

"That's the question I would like to ask you guys. And Black Star, this is my father's school, so I can be here anytime I want." Death the Kid said.

"Did you guys find out about the witch girl?" asked Kid, who started walking beside them. They all nodded.

"Strange, eh? Lots of witch activity has been sprouting up around Death City lately." Liz muttered.

Perfect time to say that.

Suddenly, the ceiling above them broke, gigantic pieces of rubble crashing down onto the floor. As they jumped back, the dust cleared to reveal none other than a witch cloaked in black with the classic witch hat. Her eyes glowed red as she faced the group.

"WHERE, IS THE GIRL?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

"How the hell did a witch get into DWMA?" yelled Soul.

"It doesn't matter, just turn into a freaking scythe already!" Maka shouted. Soul leaped up, his arm curving and growing flatter into a blade, his head tucking in and his body getting thinner into his classic scythe form. Tsubaki flattened out and widened into a sharp shuriken, landing neatly in Black Star's hand. Death the Kid just stared at the witch with Liz and Patti dangling at his palms.

"Hey, Kid!" shouted Liz, "Do something!" Kid just stared, and his face twisted into an unholy scowl.

"You piece of garbage! You make me sick! Why is there only a wart on one side of your face? Your hat is tilted toward the right! Your nails are painted a different color! GARBAGE! YOU DISGUST ME! DIE!" Death the Kid raised Liz and Patti and rapid-fire gunned his wavelength. The witch, ironically sitting on a broom, dodged all his shots with much difficulty. Black Star swung Tsubaki toward the witch, cutting off the straw part of the broom and sending the broom along with the witch flying. Maka leaped up and cut the witch clean in half, and the body and broom transformed into a floating purple orb.

"That was easier than expected!" exclaimed Black Star as he bounded up to retrieve the soul. "But tasks like beating a witch come naturally easy to someone as great as me!"

"Hold it, Black Star!" said Soul, blocking his path, "This soul belongs to me. After all, I did deal the finishing blow." Black Star huffed.

"What are you talking about, Soul? If I hadn't thrown Tsubaki at the witch's broom, you would have never dealt that blow!" Black Star pointed out. All the others sweat dropped as Soul and Black Star bickered back and forth.

"Actually, I'll be taking that." said a quiet voice coming down the hallway. All heads turned toward the small figure of Rulu.

"What are you doing here?" scolded Black Star, "Go back to your cage or something." Maka held her hand up as an attempt to silence Black Star, which didn't work.

"Hey, what is with that?" said Black Star, slapping Maka's arm away. Maka still faced Rulu with a cautious look on her face.

"The important thing right now is not that Rulu is here, but how did she get out of her cage." Maka stated sternly. Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"How?" questioned Rulu quietly, "The cage was easy to pick since I can for spikes all over my body anyway." To enforce her point, she raised her pointer finger, and turned it into a thin, sharp spike. "Just a lock won't keep me in a cage. And like I said, I will be taking that soul." Quicker than you could blink, Rulu's arm snapped into a long chain, and the chain whipped out and grabbed the soul, reeling it back to her.

"Hey!" yelled Black Star, "That was for Tsubaki!"

"Black Star," said a deep voice, "calm down." The students turned their heads toward the other side of the hallway, where Stein-sensei was making his way down to the group.

"Rulu has not eaten anything in days," Stein said, "Let her have this soul just this once." Rulu took this as permission to gulp the soul down.

"But, she is out of her cage, how are we going to get her back in." questioned Maka, brandishing Soul. Stein laughed.

"Well, why don't we just experiment, eh? Go ahead, Maka, give it a try." Maka nodded and turned toward Rulu.

"Whether you've been through a lot or not, I'm not going easy on you!" Maka shouted. Rulu just cocked her head questioningly to one side, but didn't say anything.

Maka rushed toward Rulu head on, holding Soul ready to strike. She took a swing at Rulu's side, and Soul's blade smashed into Rulu's rib cage. Gritting her teeth, Rulu stayed in the same standing position, refusing to move, despite the pain of the large gash that developed on her side. Jumping up, Maka jammed the bottom of Soul's scythe staff into Rulu's back, making her fall forward.

"This last one should make her submit!" Maka shouted, leaping up and raising Soul for the final attack.

The sound of clashing metal rang loud through the air.

"What?" Maka exclaimed, surprised. Soul's blade had been caught on Rulu's arm, which she held above her body as a large spike.

"Why didn't you react quicker?" Rulu said quietly, "I'm slower than you." With these words, Rulu slammed her fist into Maka's sternum, sending her flying back. Maka flew through the air and crashed into the wall.

"Maka's out! How silly!" Black Star laughed. He drew Tsubaki as a katana defensively up to his face and grinned.

"Maka might have been too small to beat you, but you can't top someone like me, who will pass God Himself!" Black Star boasted. Rulu just scowled at him.

"You talk too big, when will you ever shut up?" Rulu spat at him. It was Black Star's turn to scowl.

"I'll show you my power! Tsubaki! Let's go!" Black Star rushed at Rulu, and slashed at her twice, one at her face, one at her knees. Both wounds started to ooze blood, yet Rulu just stood there in solitude. Black Star rebounded off the wall and charged, holding Tsubaki's handles in her chain scythe form.

"Here is the final blow!" Black Star drew Tsubaki back and prepared to the final strike.

He never landed that final strike.

In a somewhat-instant, Black Star was looking at Tsubaki's chains looped up in Rulu's arm, which was sprouting long spikes which struck through the holes in the chains and held Black Star up dangling in the air.

"I said you talked too much." Rulu muttered. With a grand swing of Rulu's arm, Black Star bashed into the wall, and then the other one as Rulu brought her arm the other direction. Black Star was flung off Rulu's arm after much shaking, and fell on his head. Tsubaki quickly turned back into her human form to tend to Black Star.

"Ugh…Tsubaki…I see stars…." Black Star muttered with his head spinning. Tsubaki smiled weakly.

"Maybe you shouldn't blindly run into things next time." She suggested. At this time, Death the Kid stepped up, with Liz and Patti in hand.

"It's time to go back into your cage, young lady." Kid said. He pointed Patti and Liz toward Rulu, his arms crossed over each other, feet positioned correctly, barrels aimed at the like target, symmetrically as always. Rulu furrowed her brow at him.

"Why do you have three white stripes on one side of your head and not the other? It's strikingly asymmetrical. Why were you screeching at the witch about being asymmetrical when you're basically the last to earn that privilege?"

GAH!

"You're right! It's terrible! Disgusting, I'm disgusting! I'm an abomination! I don't deserve to exist! Why, why did it have to turn out this way? I'm worthless trash!" Liz and Patti, dropped on the floor by this point, transformed back into their human forms. Liz sighed.

"C'mon Patti." Liz said while rolling her eyes. In a split second, Patti was patting Death the Kid on the back while Liz cooed. The students that were conscious sweat dropped.

"How can this be?" Black Star said, holding his head as he sat up. "I thought you said Rulu wasn't a strong weapon, Stein-sensei." Stein laughed.

"Sure she isn't. She can't wield herself, and no one has been able to match her soul wavelength good enough for her to be nearly as powerful as each of your weapons. However," Stein paused for a moment, "my observations tell me that she is highly clever. Notice that she lets you hit her, and then responds. Rulu studies your fighting style, and attacks at the most vulnerable point. Notice how she didn't use her spikes to physically stab you or wound you. She is weak, but clever." Rulu huffed.

"You know, I'm right here, and I find it REALLY irritating when you call me 'weak'. Sure I don't have a large soul, but what does that matter anyway?" Rulu said, rolling her eyes. Stein laughed.

"Well, I find it great that you are finally talking to people anyway. Now, I guess you won't have to go back into that cage!" The meisters swapped alarmed glances.

"SO WE DID ALL THAT FIGHTING FOR NOTHING? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE, YOU OLD CREEP?" Black Star yelled, jumping up. Tsubaki attempted to calm him down. Stein just smiled.

"Like I said, everything is about an experiment. Now, it's getting dark, so why don't you children all head on home?" suggested Stein. The group nodded their heads, and turned to walk down to their exit. Before they left, Maka turned around to look at Rulu, who was still standing there.

Was is just her, or did Rulu have a malicious look on her face?


	3. Chapter 3

**LET'S JUST FACE IT- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM SOUL EATER. IN FACT, THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THIS FANFICTION PLOT AND MY OC. **

Chapter 3

"TO HELL WILL HOMEWORK, DAMMIT!" Maka cringed as she heard Soul yelling from his room upstairs. Trying to shut out his yelling, she took a deep breath and flipped open her book to her previous point.

_If he disturbs me one more time, _thought Maka, _I will get up there and Maka chop his numbskull of a brain! _Being industrious, managing, and at the top of the class, Maka had already finished her homework with ease, unlike her weapon, and cooked a full meal in a matter of time. All there was to do was to wait for Blair to come home from working at Chupa Cabra's, or wherever Blair happened to be at the moment.

"I'm home!" Blair sang, waltzing in their apartment in her human form. She slapped her pay lazily down on the small table in their family room. Maka raised her eyebrows suspiciously, because it was unusual that Blair brought money home. Usually Blair would go shopping immediately afterwards for whatever junk, and end up spending all her money earned.

"Good! Now we can eat!" Maka set her book down gently, and stood up, clapping her hands. "I cooked a large, delicious fish dish today!" Blair grinned upon hearing this.

Not long after, the 'family' of meister, weapon, and random magic cat were all seated at the dining table, with Maka's culinary masterpiece placed in front of their eyes. In seconds, the fish dish was devoured.

"Ah, I'm stuffed," groaned Soul, holding his belly, which bulged out due to him eating the most.

"Yum, I luuuvvveed that! Thank you Maka!" Blair cheered enthusiastically in her original cat form.

"I didn't eat anything, but it looked good." commented Rulu.

WAIT, WHAT?

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO OUR APARTMENT?" Soul yelled, mouth gapped open and his eyes popping out in bewilderment. Rulu cocked her head questioningly.

"What me? Oh yeah, right." Rulu showed her index finger, which like previously, had morphed into a thin spike. "My weapon form is a flail, or a chain mace. Like I said, locks don't work on me." Rulu held up a piece of paper with important-looking print on it. "By the way, I was sent here to tell Soul that if he doesn't turn in that important essay from a while back in the school year, then he will fail his year and will probably have to be held back. And Maka will be held back with him."

The crickets outside could be heard.

"Soul…" Maka started.

_WHOOSH. THUMP. BANG!_

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL SITTING HERE DUMBFOUNDED WHEN THERE IS A GIGANTIC ASSIGNMENT THAT WILL POSSIBLY CAUSE US TO BE HELD BACK? IF I GET HELD BACK BECAUSE OF YOU I'LL _**NEVER **_FORGIVE YOU! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MAKA ALBURN, TOP OF HER CLASS, EXCELLENT STUDENT, AND I HAVE A WORTHLESS PARTNER LIKE YOU? YOU'LL NEVER BECOME A DEATHSCYTHE LIKE THIS! COME ONE! WE ARE GOING TO GET THAT DONE _**NOW!**_" After being Maka chopped and screamed at, poor Soul was dragged by the back of his shirt collar by Maka up the bumpy steps to his room to work on the essay assignment. Blair was rolling over in a fit of giggling, and Rulu just sat there at the dinner table, emotionless.

"My, they are wonderful people to live with, eh?" Blair said, wiping a tear from her eye. She transformed into her curvy human form, and gathered the dinner dishes.

"Well, it's rare that I ever do the dishes, since Maka usually takes care of them. But I guess today is an exception!" Blair turned and opened the window, letting the cool night breeze flow in. She winked at Rulu. "Thanks for coming today, sweetie!" As emotionless as ever, Rulu walked solemnly over to the opened window. Heaving herself up on the window pane, Rulu stared out into the night, before lashing out her arm as a chain. Without a good-bye, she had already escaped into the night. Quickly after she left, Blair shut the window and even fastened the bolt.

"A girl who smells so much of demonic crime," Blair thought aloud, quietly to herself, "should not be trusted so often."


End file.
